Etched On Paper
by Mesara
Summary: Upon realizing the fallacy behind the Kyoto love confession note, Kagami enlists the help of an outcasted transfer student to figure out who really wrote it, and the intentions in doing so.
1. Late Transfer

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star._

Late Transfer

Kagami took her seat near the middle section of the 3-C classroom. Other members of her homeroom class did likewise for the start of the day. It then dawned upon her that it was start of the second semester of her third year.

"The semester is finally over", Kagami noted. "There's only two more to go".

The year seemed to progress along slowly. It was no surprise due to the extensive studying that she had invested in her time. Kagami was geared towards getting into the university, refusing to become unmotivated. For the present, it seemed as if there was little else in mind.

She turned her head towards the door to see Misao and Ayano enter. Those two were nearly inseparable.

"Hiiragi!" Misao enthusiastically greeted.

"Good morning, Hiiragi-chan", Ayano added.

"Sup", Kagami replied.

Nevertheless, the pair kept the mood light and jovial. She was also able to see her other friends in Kuroi's class. Everything seemed to be in the right place, just like the previous two years. Not to mention, she looked forward to the Kyoto class trip with anticipation. Kagami got her first choices for her travel group. Konata's antics would make the trip more interesting. Tsukasa would end up in a tight spot due to her usual clumsiness. Miyuki would probably know more about the area than Kagami did.

"How can a group with so many differences get along so well?" Kagami pondered. "Ah, never mind".

The morning bell chimed, and her homeroom teacher, Hikaru Sakuraba entered the classroom on cue.

"Don't lose focus", Kagami reminded herself.

She had often repeated this mantra, and it proved to work every time.

"Good morning, class", Sakuraba greeted.

"Good morning", the class answered back.

"I have an announcement to make", Sakuraba stated. "We have a new student joining us for the remainder of the school year".

The class whispered with anticipation and gossip. Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"At this semester?" she thought. "It's odd for a student to tranfer so late, especially in the final year".

"You may step in now", Sakuraba said to the student that stood outside the door.

The transfer walked into the classroom with a slow, but steady gait. The student had a modest brown haircut and stood at a height that was slightly taller than Kagami's. His facial expression suggested neutrality with a hint of wariness.

"Allow me to introduce our new student, Masado", Sakuraba announced. "Masado is a transfer from another high school in the Tokyo area. He is here to complete the remainder of secondary education".

Masado gave a small bow and stood at the front of the class with little else to say. The class stared at him with intense silence. After a few moments, he turned to his homeroom teacher as if to expect more instructions.

"It's okay to be timid", Sakuraba told the uptight student. "You'll get used to it".

This drew a few chuckles from the class. The other students continued to stare at their new compatriot with uncertainty.

"Please be nice to our new addition to the class", Sakuraba ordered. "It's only his first day here. You make take your seat now, Masado".

Masado walked down the nearest aisle and sat down at the empty desk to the right of Kagami. He continued to look ahead with little emotion.

"I'll update everyone on the Kyoto trip later", Sakuraba started. "For now, let's get back to biology".

Everyone in the class got out their notebook in preparation for the lecture. Some of their eyes still fixed upon the transfer student. Masado paid them no mind, and he flipped a pen around his thumb.

Kagami couldn't help but to also stare at him from the corner of her peripheral vision. She could have sworn that she felt a cold aura emanate from the boy. She didn't know whether to feel disturbed or not.

"He almost reminds me of Minami-chan", Kagami thought. "Could he be the same case, or is he just the anti-social kind of person? Dammit, I'm losing focus. I have to concentrate".

Kagami switched her view back to her notebook, and she resumed taking notes.

"There are proteins, lipids, carbohydrates, and nucleic acids", Sakuraba lectured.

A rubber band whizzed by Kagami's head. Milliseconds later, Masado keeled over his desk. Kagami spun in the direction of where the sound came from. A few boys on the opposite side of the room silently snickered to themselves, satisfied at their ability to taunt the transfer behind the teacher's back. Kagami glared at them for nearly hitting her and turned her head in Masado's direction. The said boy's facial expression of neutrality had completely disappeared. He angrily frowned and pressed the pen deeper into his notebook. The left side of his cheek was turning red from where the rubber band struck. Not wanting to provoke him, Kagami quickly turned back to her notes.

"Geez, did he think that I hit him?" she asked herself. "This transfer is starting to creep me out. I'll ask for a seat change later".

Kagami soon resigned to herself, acknowledging the fact that no one else would want to exchange seats with her in the class. She would just have to endure it for the time being.

"Looks like I'll have to bear with this for the rest of the day", she concluded. "I wonder if the others in Kuroi-sensei's class already know about him"…

After enduring long hours of sitting next to the transfer student, it was lunch hour. Kagami was finally able to move to another corner of the room. Her friends from Kuroi's class had decided to spend lunch with her, much to her comfort.

"So then I decided to buy the box with more packages", Tsukasa started. "I figured that it would give me a better deal".

"Did it?" Konata asked.

"Not at all!" Tsukasa answered. "The chocolate biscuit sticks in the original two pack were the better".

Kagami glanced at Masado. The transfer student sat, glued to the seat that he was assigned to. He looked forward in a slight glare, and continued to endure the torment from the boys who earlier flung the rubber band at him. Apparently, they were trying unsuccessfully to get him to talk.

"Aww geez, this guy's hard to crack", one of them said. "But once I do, you owe me that two thousand yen!"

"What, can't stick up for yourself?" another taunted.

Kagami found herself in a moral dilemma. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for Masado. Her immediate instinct was to stand up for him. However, she could risk provoking him and taking the brunt of his bottled up rage. So far, she had not seen anyone else talk to him. Because of that, she didn't know his true mindset. After deciding to play it safe, Kagami immediately turned her attention back to the conversation that her friends were having.

"What about the one that you bought?" Konata posed.

"Well, it had more packs, but they contained less biscuits per pack!"

"It's the reality of economics", Ayano concluded.

"Yep, tricky businessmen from the higher-ups!" Misao agreed.

"I would have fallen for the same thing too, sis", Kagami said.

"But you have to admit, that particular strategy is impressive", Miyuki added. "They don't list the exact number of sticks per pack. So even a wary consumer would have to take a guess at it".

"Yeah", Kagami agreed. "But the weight is listed on the product itself. Then again, that can still be misleading".

"It's why I buy manga!" Konata exclaimed.

"That's completely irrelevant to the product that we're discussing", Kagami told.

"Hey hey", Konata teasingly said. "I was just trying to switch the subject away from food. We don't want you to get too tempted now do we? I for one know your weak willpower in these matters!"

"Can it", Kagami huffed.

Looking from the corner of her eye, Kagami checked on the transfer student. Things were beginning to get more personal and close. Masado's tormentors hovered around him and got in his face.

"Hey!" one boy said to his friend. "Give me that two thousand yen bill! I have a better idea!"

"Here Satoshi", the friend replied.

Satoshi grabbed the bill and waved it wildly in Masado's face.

"C'mon, you know you want it!" he teased. "All you have to do is to say something!"

Kagami shook off the urge to help the transfer student. By now, her friends noticed that her attention was elsewhere.

"Hey, who's the new guy?" Konata asked.

"It's the student who just transferred into our class", Misao answered. "Masado, I think his name is".

"Last name?" Miyuki asked.

"Dunno", Misao answered. "But the way that he acts is just so creepy!"

"I agree", Tsukasa added. "Almost reminds me of Minami-chan".

Ayano had an idea of what Kagami was already thinking.

"Hiiragi-chan, I wouldn't advise it", Ayano cautioned.

"Aww, is the lonely Kagamin desperate for a mate?" Konata teased. "Do I sense a triggered event?"

Kagami paid her friend no mind. Meanwhile, the mocking finally cracked the new student.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Masado retaliated.

His voice had the air of a cynical, yet collected attitude. However, he had raised it enough with the intent to cause intimidation.

"Say, that's not a bad idea!" one of the boys agreed.

Satoshi shoved the two thousand yen bill into the mouth his victim, causing Masado to fall backwards in his chair.

"Haha!" laughed one of the boys. "That was a good one!"

"Yeah!" Satoshi agreed. "'Money in your mouth' that one, kid!"

Masado looked up at the bullies from where he lay. His fists shook with rage, but he restrained himself from unleashing it.

Kagami had had enough. Letting her moralistic side take over, she angrily pushed her chair aside and intervened on Masado's behalf.

"Hey, leave him alone!" she yelled.

The bullies turned their attention away from their target, and towards Kagami.

"And just who do you think you are?" one of them scoffed.

"Someone that you don't want to mess with!" Kagami interjected.

"Hey, it's her!" Satoshi whispered with caution.

"What do you mean?" another boy whispered back. "Do you mean the girl who kicked in your nuts for flirting with her during first year?"

"Hey, I just got too physical that time", Satoshi answered. "Yeah, let's leave this one".

"I was starting to get tired of this anyways", his friend agreed.

"All right, Hiiragi", Satoshi accepted. "You've won this one. But your motives puzzle me".

"Look who's talking!" Kagami snapped back.

Satoshi sneered at her and picked up his bill before joining his compatriots on another side of the classroom.

Kagami turned around, only to see that Masado was sitting in his seat as if nothing happened. Then his head slowly turned in her direction.

"Hey, are you-?" Kagami asked.

She stopped midway in her question, suddenly realizing that his line of sight met hers. She froze with fear and turned red with nervousness. She almost wished that she had never stepped into the fray.

However, Masado did something different. He managed to crack a weak smile, and gave Kagami a nod. Not knowing what else to do, Kagami nodded back at him and slowly backed away until she reached the corner where her friends watched in an awe-struck manner.

"Whoa!" Misao exclaimed. "That was awesome!"

"Don't be so loud, Misao", Kagami chided. "I did what I had to do".

"Onee-chan", Tsukasa warned. "You don't want to make him any angrier. Besides, he's creepy".

"I'm beginning to have my doubts about his 'creepy' attitude", Kagami answered while looking down.

"Aww, is Kagamin coming on to him?" Konata joked. "Your blushing tells all! But Tsukasa's right, you know. Get too involved with him, and you may end up in an abusive relationship!"

"Shut up", Kagami bluntly said.

"Geez", Konata shrugged. "I'm just telling you what I know from gaming experience. You've triggered quite a few events, and I can see more coming on from the horizon".

"I guess she's correct in that aspect", Kagami admitted. "Let's just hope that these events don't get too out of hand.

Despite the friendly gesture, she was still uncertain about the transfer student…


	2. Introductions

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star._

Introductions

Out of sheer curiosity and concern, Kagami continued to observe the transfer student. Masado seemed to be less stressed than earlier that day. Although he showed little emotion on his face, his glare had faded. Maybe it was because he knew that there were good people out there in his class. Or maybe it was because of his interest in the Kyoto class trip that was currently being clarified by his homeroom teacher.

"Everyone has already been sorted into his or her travel groups, correct?" Sakaruba asked. "If any of you have selected someone in another class, go and talk to that person's homeroom teacher if you have any doubts. Oh, and would Masado please come up to the front of the room?"

Masado got up from his place and slowly walked up to the front of the classroom.

"I'm sorry", Sakaruba said to him. "Due to your late arrival to our school, there is no one else left over to group with you".

She showed him the class trip roster sheet. Masado gave an understanding nod and looked at it.

"I would also like to apologize for the fact that the hotel that we will be staying in is fully booked", the homeroom teacher added.

Masado raised an eyebrow in surprise, but didn't say a word. The class looked at him with scrutiny. It was if they wanted to see what his true reaction would be.

"That must suck", Kagami thought. "So where is he going to stay at?"

"There is, however, another hotel that's adjacent to the one that we'll be staying in", Sakaruba told. "I have managed to book a room for you there. Once again, I apologize for the inconvenience. Will you be fine staying by yourself there?"

"Yes", Masado answered simply.

"He speaks!" another student yelled out.

Immediately, the collection of homeroom students roared in laughter. Kagami, at a loss of what to do, turned her head away and tried ignore the actions of her fellow classmates.

"Hey!" Sakuraba scolded. "Is this the first time that any of you have ever seen someone speak!? Quiet!"

The laughter quickly died down. Masado screened his eyes over the classroom and looked at Kagami. At that moment, he theorized a possible mode of behavior for said girl.

"Just as I figured", Masado thought to himself. "This girl isn't joining the others in teasing me. Maybe she isn't so bad after all. Maybe there are some good people in this class".

Kagami immediately got the feeling that somebody was watching her. She quickly turned her head in Masado's direction. However, he was no longer maintaining direct eye contact with her. Shaking off the urge to back away, she continued to look into his eyes. It was a gut feeling, but she figured that if she looked long enough she would be able to find out something more about him.

"You may sit down now", Sakaruba said to Masado.

Within what seemed like a split second, Kagami looked into the transfer student's eyes. However, she could not see any projected emotion. There was certainly nothing inviting about his facial expression, but at the same time, there seemed to be no harmful intentions.

When he entered her aisle, Kagami snapped back to the defensive, and she turned her gaze away from him as he took his seat. It was a close call. Was she watching him, or was he watching her? She had an uneasy feeling that it was the latter.

"All right, it's almost time to go", Sakuraba noted. "So I might as well let you all go early. Class dismissed".

Kagami decided to take a more direct approach to Masado. She had had enough of playing "cat and mouse" staring games with him. To Kagami, it wasn't so much as the uneasy feeling. She was driven by the desire to finally know his true persona. Besides, she possessed a sense of mutual concern for the transfer student after watching him go through a rough first day. It only seemed reasonable enough.

"I hope you're right", Kagami told herself…

Minutes later, the students of Ryoo High School cleared out from the campus. Many immediately headed for home. Others stayed behind for club activities or some time to socialize with their friends.

Masado did neither. He sat on a nearby bench and fumbled with the rusty chain on his bicycle.

"You help them out and look at how they repay you", he mumbled.

Meanwhile, Kagami spied on him from behind a nearby tree. She was intent on meeting Masado in person just a few moments ago, but now she felt herself beginning to back away.

"Wait, but what exactly am I going to talk to him about?" she thought to herself. "This could get awkward…ack, snap out of it! Sooner or later, I'll have to do it!"

Without further hesitation, she began to walk towards the transfer student. Masado saw her coming, and turned his attention towards her.

"Hey", Kagami greeted.

"Oh, hello", Masado replied.

Despite his polite response, Masado's voice still carried an unusual sort of serious calm. Kagami immediately found herself at a loss of words. She mentally scolded herself for not thinking things out further. Scanning her surroundings, her eye caught his loose bike chain. Despite how silly it sounded, she decided to use it as a subject to start the conversation.

"Do you need help with your bike?" Kagami asked.

"Nah, this chain is rusted", Masado declined. "It's bound to break anytime soon".

His response was followed by a few more moments of silence. Kagami had backed herself into a corner. She considered walking away at that moment, but it would seem even more awkward to do so. There was only one way to do this: she had to be direct with him. Keeping in mind the rules of tact, she indirectly brought up biology class and the lunch hour incident.

"Are you all right?" Kagami asked.

"What do you mean?" Masado questioned her.

"The left side of your face", Kagami stated. "It's red from where you were struck. Does it hurt?"

"No, the pain is already gone", Masado answered. "Thanks for your concern though".

"You're…" Kagami paused. "You're welcome".

"By the way, I'm glad that you aren't with those guys", Masado added.

Kagami's plan worked. She was now able to tell that he harbored no ill will towards her.

"You mean Satoshi and his friends?" she asked.

"Correct", Masado answered. "It almost seems as if they have a beef with taciturn tranfer students like myself".

"I would never dream of it", Kagami replied. "Besides, those guys will pick on anyone who seems to be an easy target".

"That's comforting", Masado grimly commented. "There's also something else that I noticed".

"What is it?" Kagami asked, intrigued.

"You're a very observant person", Masado answered.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kagami stuttered.

"You've watched me for quite a while", Masado added.

"How-in what way?" Kagami queried, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"You glanced at me once during biology class, three times during lunch, and for a good forty seconds during the end of class", Masado nonchalantly explained. "What were you trying to figure out?"

Kagami turned pale. That was the last thing that she was expecting him to tell her. It was as if he knew her every move. Did this guy have eyes behind his head?

"Wha-what makes you think that?" she questioned, feeling exposed.

"I don't think", Masado answered. "I know. It's easy to feel when someone is staring at you".

"Oh", Kagami replied. "Sorry about that. I was just wondering if you were okay. It seemed as if you were having a hard time being here".

"It's all right", Masado accepted. "I appreciate your concern. By the way, thank you for sticking up for me during lunch hour".

"I couldn't just sit by and watch you take it like that", Kagami said. "I didn't know what else to do, I'm sorry".

"No, no", Masado countered. "I owe you for that. Usually, I would stand up to them and defend myself. But there are some things that would have me thinking twice before doing so. Besides, it's not every day that someone sticks up for a person that she doesn't know".

"I'm glad to help", Kagami said with a smile.

From what she had learned from the conversation, she knew that Masado wasn't as anti-social as she thought. He was just the easily misunderstood kind of person. At the same time, he maintained his mysterious demeanor. Kagami was curious to see if Masado would reveal anything more about himself. She decided to present him with an opportunity to open up further.

"Look, feel free to hang around with me and my friends", Kagami offered. "If you stick around with a group, people will be less likely to pick on you".

"That's not a bad idea", Masado noted.

"Yeah", Kagami confirmed, "You can join us during lunch hour if you want to".

"Thank you, I'll be sure to do so", Masado accepted.

Kagami was about to say goodbye when she suddenly realized that she didn't introduce herself.

"Masado?" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I'm Hiiragi Kagami", she introduced.

She politely bowed in greeting. Masado bowed in response.

"Masado", he addressed. "You already know me".

Masado offered a handshake. Kagami hesitated for a moment. She found it rather peculiar that he didn't mention his last name. Nevertheless, she slowly began to shake his hand. Masado's hand felt cold to the touch and it nearly caused Kagami to jerk away. She didn't know whether it was for real, or whether it was just her misguided perception.

"I'll see you tomorrow then", she bade.

"Okay, goodbye", Masado said.

Kagami felt relieved to know that she had cleared up a lot of things and made a friend in the process…

Lunch hour came quickly the next day. Kagami, Misao, and Ayano were gathered around her desk. Kagami's friends from Kuroi's class decided to join her for lunch again.

"Still here, eh Chibikko?" Misao irritably said to Konata.

"Always am, kiddo", Konata teased.

"Come on you guys", Kagami chided.

Masado showed up at Kagami's desk as promised. Kagami was glad to see that he had decided to follow up with her suggestion. Her friends looked at the newcomer with a sense of curious anticipation.

"Hello Hiiragi", Masado greeted.

"Hey Masado", Kagami answered. "Pull up a chair and sit with us".

Masado walked over to his own desk and took the chair with him. He seated himself at the empty side of the communal desk.

"This is our new transfer student, Masado", Kagami introduced.

The other girls at the table introduced themselves respectively.

"My name is Takara Miyuki. I'm pleased to meet you".

"Hiiragi Tsukasa. You're familiar with my sister, aren't you?"

"Izumi Konata, your average gamer and otaku!"

"Oy, Kusakabe Misao here!"

"And I'm Minegishi Ayano".

"Pleasure to meet you all", Masado said.

He sat down and joined the girls in their lunch. The large difference in the gender ratio made it feel somewhat unorthodox to him. Nevertheless, he appreciated the fact that he now had a group to take cover in.

"I just hate that feeling", Konata said.

"What feeling?" Tsukasa asked.

"It's the huge letdown that you receive when you put off certain things for too long", Konata specified.

"Like studying for instance?" Kagami posed.

"Like writing fan fiction!" Konata corrected. "I've always wanted to try my hand at fan fiction. However, I'd feel too lazy to start the first sentence. By the time I finally got to type it down, I would find that somebody else had taken my idea already. Man, it's not fair!"

"I was never fond of fan fiction, but I can see where you're coming from", Miyuki said.

"There's no escaping from the effects of procrastination", Kagami noted.

"Nah, that's because work still has to be put in", Konata countered. "When it comes to net games, you can play at your own leisure. There's not much to worry about".

"Save for getting your character killed or losing the game, right Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yep", Konata replied.

"Geez, that's because net games don't require that much thinking", Kagami added.

"I'd love to get into these kind of gaming conversations, but then I'd see an uncomfortable similarity between me and Chibikko over there", Misao whispered to Ayano.

"Rest assured, you can still talk to me", Ayano offered.

"Haha, just like grade school, eh Ayano?" Misao said.

Masado listened to the conversation and calmly ate his lunch. Just then, he suddenly noticed Konata staring at him from an extremely close proximity.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, caught off guard.

"I see a pattern emerging, and the many events that can be triggered!" Konata enthusiastically answered.

"What?" Masado confusedly asked. "You're starting to make things sound like a game".

"No, I see it to be more like an anime", Konata said. "Judging by the way things are set, I'm seeing a scenario from E000N Lied right now!"

"Not this again!" Kagami groaned.

"Don't you see, Kagamin?" Konata asked. "It's almost like a harem! The lives of several different girls are somehow entwined with only one guy!"

"I don't think that it happened exactly like that in the anime", Tsukasa corrected.

"I don't watch much anime, so I don't know what it's about", Miyuki added.

"I think you're seeing things from a completely screwed up perspective", Masado bluntly said.

"Naw, I've got a touch of dating sim reality too", Konata countered. "Eventually, it would all boil down to one thing. A guy in this situation would have to make a choice and choose only one girl! Ah, just picture how it would play out in a typical doujinshi!"

The whole time that she said this, Konata looked at Kagami with a suggestive manner. Kagami turned a bright red and began to act defensively. Masado caught the drift and lowered his eyebrows.

"Sh-Shut up, Konata!" Kagami shouted. "It's not what you think it is and you know it!"

"Aww, but you repeatedly gazed upon him yesterday!" Konata teased. "And what more proof than to see you stand up for the one whom you so care about?"

"Izumi, you're resorting to making assumptions already!?" Masado scolded. "I don't know if it's you, or if it's your overindulgence in anime and manga, but I'll pretend that it's the latter".

"Take my advice for it", Konata said, unfazed. "You look like the kind who'd get along with Kagamin's personality type".

"You don't know the half of me", Masado bluntly countered. "And I suppose you got that from a dating sim, correct?"

"Part of it, yes", Konata answered.

"Just drop it", Kagami demanded.

"Sheesh, all right", Konata said.

Masado scrutinized Konata's personality. It was beyond him as to how Konata became the way she was. It was odd enough that she was a hardcore otaku and gamer. The thing that disturbed Masado was the fact that Konata seemed to apply many things to life from the world of fantasy and games. From the looks of it, this would be the kind of person that would be difficult to get along with. However, it was just an assumption.

All in all, it had been a good lunch for Masado. Not to mention, the Kyoto class trip was less than five days away…


	3. Kyoto Class Trip: Day One

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star._

Kyoto Class Trip: Day One

Time flew by quickly and soon enough, the Kyoto class trip was only an evening away. Kagami carefully sifted through her various belongings in order to make sure that she didn't forget to pack anything essential. Unsatisfied, she opened her travel bag and made a final check.

"Winter uniforms for three days", she noted. "Check. Toiletries. Check. Cell phone and charger. Check. It looks like everything is good to go, but something's still missing".

Kagami glanced at her desk and saw that she still had five packs of P000y left. She grimaced upon sight of the snack.

"I thought I was off that stuff", she reminded herself. "I can't give in now!"

She quickly turned back to her bag and closed it, but she soon found herself weakening to the desire for the delicious snack. Without delay, Kagami stood up and grabbed three packs of P000y. Fortunately, she was still able to muster up some willpower to compromise, and she left two packs behind.

"This should be reasonable", she said. "After all, what's the harm of one pack a day?"

"Onee-chan!" Tsukasa called from downstairs.

"Yes?" Kagami answered.

"Would you consider an alarm clock to be an essential?" Tsukasa asked.

Kagami's cell phone rang, as if to purposely interrupt her.

"In your case, I suppose so!" Kagami replied.

Checking the caller id, she recognized that it was Konata who was calling her. She answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagami!" Konata greeted. "Ready for tomorrow's trip?"

"Yeah, I'm in the process of finalizing everything", Kagami answered. "My travel bag is good to go, and I'm about to help out Tsukasa with hers".

"That's cool", Konata answered. "Speaking of packing, I couldn't help but to ponder the meaning of 'essentials'".

"You too?" Kagami groaned. "Strictly speaking, essentials are things that are absolutely needed when traveling".

"Hmm, when I think of it in that way, the lack of soap doesn't seem so bad", Konata noted. "It's possible to survive without hygiene for a couple of days".

"Geez, don't make me think about it!" Kagami answered with disgust. "If you decide to do that, at least have the presence of mind to use the toiletries that the hotel provides!"

"Relax Kagamin", Konata nonchalantly replied. "I just have a knack for thinking outside the box!"

"And yet you don't consider thinking inside the box that often, do you?" Kagami added.

"Now now, that would be boring, wouldn't it?" Konata joked. "By the way, I hope that you aren't being unfaithful to your diet. P000y, is it? Resist the urge, Kagamin! Think about those fat cells, expanding beyond their normal capacity-"

"Shut up!" Kagami retorted. "I have no intention of doing so!"

"Just a reminder", Konata teased.

"Whatever", Kagami dismissed. "Try to get some bed rest this time, we've got a day ahead of us".

"Don't we always?" Konata answered. "I'm not going to loose sleep over it. I have to be online at my usual time. Besides, I can always rest on the bus".

"You're hopeless", Kagami resigned. "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night".

"Night, Kagami", Konata bade.

Kagami hung up. The only thing left to do was to rest up for the next day. Then she began to wonder about Masado. Even with the lightened mood of a short class vacation, Kagami couldn't help but to speculate as to how he would behave. She had noted his calm and subtle confidence during stressful situations. Even when Masado was around her friends, he seemed to always be on the guard. Nevertheless, it looked as if he didn't put much effort into it.

"Come to think of it, how is he going to deal with the isolation of his own hotel room?" Kagami asked herself. "Not to mention, he's not in anyone's travel group".

She got to a point where she began to question her own motives. Was her concern for Masado due to some sort elevated of empathy, or was it solely because of their recent friendship? Kagami didn't know whether it was one or the other. It could have been both. In the end, she decided not to pursue the issue any further. She concluded that it was common mutual concern that made her do what she did. After all, many people would do the same thing.

"Onee-chan!" Tsukasa called out.

"What is it?" Kagami answered.

"My bag is giving me a hard time", Tsukasa told. "I can't seem to fit everything I need in it. Could you come over and help me out?"

"All right, I'm coming", Kagami replied. "Did you remember to pack only the essentials?"

Kagami had a feeling that there would be more to see on the Kyoto trip than she would expect…

Masado woke up to the beeping alarm of his wristwatch and checked the time. It was still early at five o'clock in the morning, giving him more than enough time to have breakfast and to head to the bus station where the trip was planned to begin. Without further delay, Masado climbed out of the sofa bed. After quickly washing up, he walked over to the kitchenette to check if the refrigerator contained something that he could have for breakfast.

"Cool, I still have some of last night's leftovers", he said with eagerness.

Masado took out a small bowl of eel and rice, along with a bottle of tonic water.

"Something's missing", he noted.

He reached into the refrigerator for the missing item. Within minutes, he had made himself a fried egg.

"That's more like it", he complimented.

Masado turned on the television and slowly ate his breakfast. He liked the fact that he was going on a class trip. It would serve to keep his mind off the stressful things in life. Even though he didn't have a travel group, he now had a small circle of familiar classmates to take cover with. In his eyes, things were starting to look up for him.

"I've always heard that the scenery and attractions in Kyoto were impressive", Masado noted. "Maybe I'll enjoy myself. I also look forward to seeing Hiiragi and her friends around. Kusakabe and Minegishi are nice, but I have my doubts about Izumi and the others from Kuroi's class".

Masado couldn't explain it, but he felt uncomfortable and defensive around Konata. Even though he had only been around her during the last class lunch, something about her personality didn't make him feel right. After pondering said girl for a few moments, Masado brought himself back to reality and took it up as a misguided suspicion. The girl was nothing but a crazy otaku. Even if he ran across her during the trip, he had several contingency plans laid out for different scenarios.

"I haven't seen enough to know where the other Hiiragi and Takara lie", Masado said to himself. "But now is not the time to be analyzing people. After all, I should be having fun on this trip".

Masado finished his breakfast, followed up with tonic water, and cleaned the dishware. He wasted no time getting dressed into his gankuran. Slinging the travel bag over his shoulder, he exited the apartment studio unit and locked the door behind him.

"Of course, I have to always watch my back", he added…

Soon enough, the senior students were bound for Kyoto on their respective coach buses. Cheerful banter permeated throughout the cabins. Some students chatted with their nearby friends. Others slept or enjoyed the outside view.

"What do you do to pass the time by on trips like these?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well, I don't really have a specific method that I stick to", Miyuki answered. "But sometimes, I sleep it off. Other times, I would just read a book or magazine. And, of course, I can always chat with you guys".

"Speaking of sleeping", Konata started, "Don't you just hate it when you wake up and you still find yourself hours away from your destination?"

"It's only five hours at the most", Kagami countered over the phone. "If you do happen to wake up early, you'd find that it's still a short way there".

Since her class traveled on a separate bus, she maintained contact with her friends via cell phone.

"Yeah, but that's not the only problem", Konata told. "Your neck also feels stiff when you wake up".

"I don't find it to be a problem", Miyuki answered. "On trips like these, I always carry a travel pillow with me".

"The ones that curve around your neck?" Konata asked. "Lucky".

"Wow Miyuki!" Tsukasa marveled. "It's as if you're always prepared for everything!"

"What about drooling?" Konata asked. "Haven't you ever woken up to find your shirt soaked in your own saliva? As far as I've known, there seems to be no way to prevent it".

"And what about non-reclining seats?" Tsukasa added. "It's impossible to sleep in those!"

"Aww you guys!" Kagami groaned. "If you continue to complain about sleeping, I'm going to start losing some".

"Well, it looks like I won't be sleeping on this trip", Konata casually replied, taking out her handheld video game. "See you there, Kagami".

Kagami ended the call, and switched her attention to Misao and Ayano.

"Hey, how are you guys holding up?" she asked them.

"I'm all right", Ayano answered. "It's only the first hour of the trip".

"Only?" Misao complained. "I'm already bored out of my skull!"

"Well why didn't you say so?" Ayano asked. "I brought the playing cards with me".

"And why didn't you tell me that?" Misao returned the question. "Come on, deal the cards! Let's play!"

"Want me to deal you in?" Ayano asked Kagami.

"No thanks, I'll watch", Kagami replied.

Ayano dealt ten cards to herself, and ten more for her friend. She gave her a nod, as if to signal Misao to start the game.

"Got any swords?" Misao asked.

"Go find", Ayano told.

Misao disappointingly placed her hand on the deck and drew another card.

"Are you guys playing 'go find' again?" Kagami asked.

"Yep, but Ayano always manages to win", Misao answered. "Serves to make the game more addicting".

"Got any facial hair?" Ayano asked.

"Damn!" Misao interjected.

Misao flipped over a king and a jack. Both of them had facial hair on their royal faces. Ayano paired Misao's surrendered cards with her respective matches.

"How do you do it?" Misao asked with envy. "You've avoided my first attempt. It should have taken out all of your royal cards!"

"My king had axes", Ayano explained. "And my jack had pikes. I just got lucky. However, I was able to figure out that you had royal cards when you asked for swords".

"That does it, then you start first!" Misao demanded. "I'll play this game until I win one!"

"If you say so", Ayano accepted as she dealt a different hand.

Kagami looked in Masado's direction. Masado was busy staring out the window as he watched the surrounding scenery pass by. An expression of longing filled his face. Occasionally, he would turn away from the window to write in his notebook. Kagami could barely make out the writing.

"A story, or a journal perhaps?" she speculated.

Realizing that Masado had a high sense of attentiveness to his environment, Kagami immediately walked back to her seat. For all she knew, he could have been counting the number of seconds that she had been observing him. Although she knew for a fact that Masado harbored no ill intention, she didn't want to disturb him. It was reasonable to be considerate.

Leaning back into her seat, Kagami closed her eyes and tried to take a nap. There was nowhere else to go, and it was going to be at least four hours until the ride was over…

Four hours later, the buses arrived at Kyoto. The travel groups dispersed around the location, and Kagami's group did likewise. She and the others decided to check out the shrines first. Although she was a shrine maiden herself, she was impressed by the architecture of the sights. Later in the day, a pack of tame deer swarmed Tsukasa during the tour in Nara. Kagami wasn't surprised. She saw it coming.

Kagami would occasionally see Masado nearby. Although it looked like he enjoyed sightseeing by himself, he seemed to still be disconnected from the outside world. It wasn't exactly an expression of sadness, but rather that of reminiscing. She had been wondering about what he had been thinking about the entire day. Dusk was approaching, and there was no change in his emotion. He had not uttered a single word that day. Kagami decided to make sure that he was okay, and approached him. She joined him on the bridge that overlooked a river.

"Hi Masado", she greeted.

"Hiiragi", Masado acknowledged without looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Kagami asked. "You look down".

"Nah, nothing", Masado answered. "I'm just remembering the memories".

"Memories?"

Masado didn't answer. He allowed several seconds to go by before offering a response.

"Did you know that the last time I went on a field trip was in early grade school?"

"No way!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Way", Masado replied. "Up until the fourth grade, I had two close friends".

"Go on", Kagami encouraged.

She figured that the more Masado talked, the more things that he would get off his chest. It seemed as if he had many repressed memories.

"Even if the bus seats were meant to accommodate only two people, all three of us would squeeze into that seat", Masado started. "One of us would bring the video game, and we'd watch him play until we eventually arrived at our destination".

Masado paused for a few more moments. It seemed as if he was becoming hesitant to open up any further.

"What happened then?" Kagami asked.

"They're gone", Masado abruptly ended. "One of them died of a terminal disease, and the other turn to a life of crime before entering high school".

"I'm sorry…" Kagami apologized, now feeling guilty.

"Nah, you didn't know", Masado countered. "Besides, it's all in the past now. I'm just saying that it's been a while since I traveled with my class on a field trip. I just haven't been accustomed to it for a long time, that's all. I'll be okay".

"Are you sure?" Kagami asked. "If there's anything that you want to get off your chest, you can to talk to me".

Masado gave Kagami a subtle smile. It was good to know that he could be open to her without fear.

"Yes, thank you", Masado thanked. "I'll be sure to do that".

"By the way, what time is it?" Kagami queried.

Masado checked his watch.

"It's 6:40 in the evening", he told. "Looks like we'll be heading back to our hotels in the next twenty minutes".

"Yeah", Kagami agreed.

The pair continued to overlook the bridge. The sky was filled with a beautiful purple hue as the sun dipped below the horizon. After watching the horizon for a few moments, Masado lowered his head and looked at the river below.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I've forgotten to do something for quite a while", he said.

"What is it?" Kagami asked.

Masado did not answer. Instead, he removed the watch from his left wrist. He looked at it one last time and with a loud grunt, he hurled the timepiece over the edge of the bridge.

"YARGH!"

The watch hit the water with a splash. Within moments, it sunk below the surface. Kagami gave him a look of shocking disbelief. She knew that Masado was an eccentric person, but this was over the top.

"Wha-What did you do that for?" she stuttered with protest. "That was a perfectly good watch!"

"Another story for another time", Masado simply replied. "I think that we should be getting back to our buses. See you later".

"Y-yeah…" Kagami hesitantly bade.

Kagami walked back to the bus parking lot and joined up with her friends.

"Haha, that was priceless!" Konata laughed. "You should have seen the look on your face! What did you do to make him angry? My, my, Kagamin seems to have blundered in making her move!"

"He wasn't angry!" Kagami retorted. "I don't know why, but he just threw his watch over the edge of the bridge!"

"Aww, Kagamin takes a liking for the eccentric type!" Konata joked. "If you really wanted to talk with him, you should have consulted me. I have countless hours of dating sim experience, you know!

"I wasn't!" Kagami yelled.

"Then again, maybe you're right", Konata agreed. "After all, you're a woman with no love, right? You've said so yourself. Then again, the inability to become cutesy may work to your advantage. Eccentric people tend to dislike that quality".

"Oh, stop it", Kagami bluntly replied. "I've had my share of weird events today. The last thing I need is this".

"Are you okay?" Tsukasa asked with concern. "I don't like to judge people, but from the way it sounds, Masado is starting to act unpredictably. I don't want you to get hurt".

"I won't", Kagami answered. "I won't".

Kagami boarded her respective bus. Masado's unexplainable demeanor and actions continued to fuel Kagami's curiosity even further. She wanted to know more about him and his past. After all, there were still two days left on this trip…


	4. Kyoto Class Trip: The Confession Note

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star._

Kyoto Class Trip: The Confession Note

The students of the senior class spent the early evening getting accustomed to their respective hotel rooms. Kagami had no trouble unpacking, thanks to her great organization skills. She couldn't say the same for her sister.

"Onee-chan, where did you place the toothpaste?" Tsukasa asked.

"It should be in the inner bottom pocket", Kagami answered.

"The way that you pack things is so confusing!" Tsukasa complained. "I have to dig through my bag just to find my toothbrush!"

"That would also alongside the toothpaste", Kagami added. "You just have to organize things into their respective categories. If you just toss everything in your travel bag, then you'll have no way of knowing where you've placed something".

"Then again, disorganization may be a plus for some people", Miyuki said.

"Really?" Kagami skeptically said. "In what way?"

"It can be a memory game", Miyuki simply answered. "When items are randomly tossed into a bag instead of being carefully arranged, the situation forces a person to rely on memorizing where the item was placed. The other option would be to dig through the entire bag. If a person keeps repeating this pattern, the mental process will eventually convert to muscle memory. There will be a point where it would become second nature to reach for the correct item".

"I see where you're coming from", Kagami commented. "When my cell phone isn't in my bag, I usually place it on the floor next to my desk. Even when it's not ringing, I tend to look on the floor for it".

"Maybe I'll become good at memorizing!" Tsukasa exclaimed. "Onee-chan, let me pack my bag on my own next time!"

"If you want to", Kagami agreed. "I shouldn't bother arguing against it".

"One point for Tsukasa and I!" Konata cheered. "Disorganized people take the victory!"

"That doesn't mean that you should be proud of it!" Kagami retorted. "Anyways, I'll be out on the balcony if anybody needs me".

Kagami exited the room and walked outside. Although her group's floor was on the second floor, the balcony offered a decent view. The hotel overlooked a busy street. To the right, another hotel was situated a couple of buildings away from where she stood. Then she remembered that Masado was staying in that hotel by himself.

"Why couldn't he have just been placed with Misao and Ayano?" Kagami asked herself. "Even if they allow up to four people in a group, I guess that the teachers want to keep the genders separate. Come to think of it, for how long has he been a loner? How does he manage to keep himself from outwardly showing much emotion? And what was with that watch?"

The questions got to her, and she began to feel a familiar pity for the student, just like the first day that he transferred to her school.

"Maybe he could use some company", Kagami thought.

She decided to go over to the other hotel to see if she could find Masado's room. She had convinced herself that there would not be any harm in doing so.

Kagami left the balcony and proceeded to exit her hotel room.

"Where are you going?" Tsukasa asked.

"I'm going for a walk", Kagami answered. "I'll be right back".

Kagami went down the stairs and exited through the lobby. Turning to her right, she found Misao and Ayano. It looked like they were heading in the same direction as she was.

"Hey!" she called out.

"Hiiragi!" Misao greeted.

"Where are you guys going?" Kagami asked.

"We thought that we could go and visit Masado", Ayano answered. "He seemed so lonely during the entire trip".

"Yep", Misao agreed. "The bus, the sights, everywhere he went, it looked as if the world was on his shoulders".

"I'm thinking that it's just the way he carries himself around", Kagami reasoned. "His personality. Anyways, it wouldn't hurt to see how he's doing".

"Right, let's go", Ayano said.

The three girls continued for a few more steps before turning into the nearby hotel's lobby. At a glance, the place looked decent. However, it wasn't as luxurious and accommodating in comparison to their hotel. The ambience was much darker as well.

"Geez, they ended up sticking him in this place?" Misao muttered.

"If it weren't for the single gender group rule", Ayano whispered. "Anyways, who's going to ask for his room number?"

"Why don't you do it?" Kagami asked.

"Can't", Ayano curtly replied. "The boy at the concierge desk is scaring me".

"Yeah, just look at his scruffy appearance", Misao agreed. "He looks like a street punk from the street".

The concierge was a teenager who was well dressed in the hotel suit attire. However, the stubbles of his facial hair added several years to his actual age. He casually read a newspaper without paying much attention to his surroundings.

"You guys", Kagami groaned. "Fine, I'll do it".

Kagami approached the concierge desk without hesitation. The boy didn't look up at her, and he continued to read the newspaper.

"Excuse me", Kagami said.

She tapped twice on the desk to get his attention. The concierge dropped his newspaper and slowly sat up.

"You know, I never liked this job", the boy bluntly stated.

"Huh?" Kagami said.

"Ever since funds were cut, this place has been going downhill", the concierge clarified. "And it's starting with the lighting. The ambience is so depressing, you know?"

"Uh, yeah", Kagami hesitantly agreed. "Sure".

"Sorry, it's not like me to start small talk with hotel goers", the teenager apologized. "Is there something specific that you needed?"

"Yes I do", Kagami answered. "Do you know which room that a 'Masado' is staying in?"

"I can't give you any room number without some sort of confirmation", the concierge replied. "Sorry, hotel policy".

"He's traveling with us on a class trip", Kagami explained. "Class 3-C. He's about my height, and has brown hair. He was late in applying for the class trip, so our own hotel was fully booked".

Misao and Ayano timidly waved at the concierge from a safe distance.

"Are you talking about the kid whose attitude is dim enough to rival the atmosphere of this place?" the teenager asked. "Yeah, that's him. A miserable kid if you ask me. When he walked in with his hotel confirmation papers, he gave me his id card without so much of a greeting, save for that little nod. I gave him his room key and wished him pleasant stay. I could barely hear him mumble his thanks".

"So are you going to give us his room number?" Kagami asked.

"Sure", the concierge accepted. "You all seem to be good friends of his. Let me just call his room to let him know that you guys are visiting. Names?"

"Hiiragi", Kagami answered.

"Kusakabe", Misao added.

"Minegishi", Ayano replied.

The teenager punched in a few numbers on the hotel phone. He waited for a few moments, but received no reply.

"Great, he's not answering", the concierge told. "Odd for people to be sleeping this early. It's only eight in the evening! Maybe he's in no mood to talk. If you girls don't have any qualms about possibly waking him up or annoying him, then feel free to knock. It's 424, fourth floor".

"All right, thank you for your help", Kagami thanked.

"Yeah".

The girls proceeded to the elevator and headed to the fourth floor.

"What do you think he's doing?" Ayano asked. "His behavior is starting to worry me".

"Maybe he's not the night owl kind of person", Misao responded. "Then again, it's hard to tell gloominess apart from sleepiness".

"He's unpredictable", Kagami added. "Once again, it's part of his demeanor".

The elevator stopped at the fourth floor, and the trio turned towards the direction of Masado's room. His room wasn't hard to find, and Kagami was the first to arrive at the door.

"So…cold".

A faint murmur was heard from the inside of the room. Kagami paused and backed away. She didn't know whether to feel scared or not. She didn't even know what was going on inside the room.

"I should have never gone up here in the first place…"

Kagami knew that it was Masado's voice, and it seemed as if no one else was in the room. She looked at her other two friends as if to tell them to investigate. Neither of them budged.

"Ayano, you knock first", Misao shakily said.

"No, you do it!" Ayano whispered. "Or better yet, why don't you knock first, Hiiragi?"

The faint voice was beginning to get more threatening.

"Then again, if I hurry, I could bash in my own head with the ice pick…"

Kagami stared at the door, perspiring with worry and indecision. What on earth was going on beyond that door? Was Masado plotting suicide? The speculation wasn't good. Nevertheless, Kagami swallowed her fear.

"Fine", she whispered. "I'll try".

Moving quickly, she placed her hand against the door, only to find that it easily swung open. The door was left unlocked. She wasn't ready for the sight that greeted her.

"Oh my god!" Kagami cried out in a horrified voice.

Kagami motioned her friends to the entrance of the hotel room.

"What is it!?" Misao and Ayano questioned in unison.

Masado lay motionless on his side. An ice bucket and an electric fan were situated next to his face. The room felt cool, and a small foggy mist was seen emanating from the bucket. An entire deck of playing cards was strewn around the wastebasket.

"Masado!" Kagami cried.

"Wha?"

Masado sat up quickly and glanced at the entrance to his room. He was surprised to see his classmates visiting him unannounced.

"Hello", he greeted.

"What just happened here!?" Misao queried in panic.

"You didn't pick up the call from the front desk!" Ayano added. "We wanted to see if you were okay".

"Yeah", Kagami confirmed. "We wanted to pay you a visit to see how you were doing. It must be lonely to sightsee and to stay up here all by yourself, but its good to see that you aren't harmed".

"What do you mean?" Masado asked.

"Y-you were whispering", Kagami told. "It sounded as if-".

"Oh, you mean that", Masado answered. "I'm sorry to startle all of you. I just got caught up in one of my games of 'Mount Everest'".

Everyone soon calmed down upon hearing the clarification.

"Mount…Everest?" Ayano asked inquisitively.

"Staying in this room alone gets boring", Masado said. "So I've invented various activities to keep me entertained".

"What do an ice bucket, a fan, and scattered playing cards have to do with it?" Kagami asked.

"I eventually get tired of chucking cards from the other side of the room into the trashcan", Masado explained. "So I got creative and decided to use my imagination. I got some ice and used the fan to create a mist. I would pretend as if I was climbing Mount Everest".

"Sounds cool!" Misao commented. "Where were you before we interrupted?"

"Well, I was doomed to die on the mountain after being attacked by the yeti", Masado continued. "My right arm was torn off, and everything else was frostbitten. I was losing coherent thought. The only thing left to do was choose suicide over a slow death. So I was about the reach for the ice pick…"

"How gruesome!" Kagami exclaimed. "That sounds horrible!"

"Yeah, I was starting to think the same thing", Masado agreed. "I'm glad you guys came over. The boredom was starting to get to me".

"What do you think of this trip so far?" Kagami asked, quickly changing the subject. "Are you still enjoying yourself?"

"Sure", Masado simply answered. "The scenery is beautiful, and it brings back much Japanese history. How about you guys?"

"Yep, same here!" Misao replied.

"Likewise", Ayano added.

"Good", Masado said. "Your hotel must also be better than mine. Did you know that there's no complimentary breakfast here?"

"No way!" Kagami said with disbelief. "That's not good!"

"That's why I'd like to ask a favor from you three".

"What is it?" the girls asked.

"Tomorrow morning", Masado said. "Could you save some food from your breakfasts".

"Sure thing!" Misao accepted.

"Of course", Ayano agreed.

"It's the least that we could do!" Kagami added.

"Thank you", Masado thanked. "I'll be able to sleep better tonight".

"Hey, are you up for a game of 'go find'?" Misao asked.

"Go find?" Masado asked.

"It's a card game that Ayano made up!" Misao clarified. "Wanna play?"

"If I knew how to…"

"You can watch us play a few rounds", Misao told. "It's easy to learn, and there's nothing to it! You want to play too, Hiiragi?"

"No, I'll also watch", Kagami replied.

"All right!" Misao exclaimed. "Deal me in, Ayano!"

Ayano dealt out the cards and commenced the match with her friend.

"Got any nine minus fives?" Misao asked.

"Go find", Ayano said.

Misao drew a card from the deck.

"Got any romance that's less than five?" Ayano asked.

"Darn it!" Misao fumed. "Not again!"

Misao revealed her two of hearts and three of hearts. Ayano took the three of hearts and matched the card with her three of spades.

"Well, this is interesting", Masado noted.

"Yeah", Kagami agreed. "But it always follows the same pattern. Misao always ends up losing to her. Nevertheless, it's fun to watch".

The evening went on, and Masado eventually joined in the game. Kagami also agreed to play at the same time. The pair teamed up to play against Misao and Ayano. Despite losing many times, Masado and Kagami kept at it and eventually won one game. Everyone had a good time, especially when Misao began to get annoyed at Ayano's knack for the game.

Soon enough, it was close to ten o'clock. It was time for everyone to head to bed.

"Sorry that you can't stay with us", Ayano said.

"It would be more fun", Kagami added.

"And you'd get a hot breakfast!" Misao said.

"Yeah, good night girls", Masado bade.

"Good night".

Masado closed the door behind the trio, and he pulled himself into his bed. To him, that night was probably the greatest part of the trip so far. He had not socialized like that in a long time.

"What a day", he muttered before closing his eyes…

The next morning, the senior class proceeded to eat breakfast before heading out on another day of touring. Aside from a few bites, Kagami left her meal relatively untouched. Tsukasa was the first to notice her sister's unusual lack of appetite.

"Is something wrong?" Tsukasa asked. "You're not eating anything. And you were late in coming back to our room last night".

"No, I'm okay", Kagami lied. "I decided to take on a low carbohydrate approach to my weight. Plus, I got tied up with Misao and Ayano on a game of 'go find'".

"Skipping breakfast?" Konata skeptically questioned. "A little extreme, don't you think? Come on, I know that you're hiding something.

"Nothing that you would need to know!" Kagami blustered.

"Oho?" Konata challenged.

Konata looked deeply into her friend's eyes. Kagami was cornered. She had always hated it when Konata did that.

"All right", Kagami grumpily resigned. "Masado's hotel doesn't have a complimentary breakfast. It's a favor!"

"Aha, so it is", Konata agreed. "Trading fat for the survival of another, very self-sacrificing!"

"And your point is?" Kagami countered.

"It's just another rare opportunity to see your soft side", Konata answered. "And what were you doing the whole time you were out last night? Have a bit too much fun visiting our transfer student?"

"Enough questions", Kagami bluntly stated.

Tsukasa turned away from the conversation and grimaced. Although she had not said a word to Masado since the day she met him, she felt uncomfortable whenever her sister showed concern for him. It was almost as if there was more going on between them. For all she knew, the transfer student could have ulterior motives. Simply put, she didn't trust him. Nevertheless, Tsukasa came to the conclusion that it was due to the fact that she didn't know him well enough.

"Onee-chan, at least eat some more", Tsukasa goaded. "You have to have something in your stomach to keep you going until lunch. Why don't you just give him something on the side?"

"Heh heh, it's good to know that you can also watch out for me", Kagami smiled. "I guess you're right".

Kagami eagerly continued to eat. At the same time, she placed the remainder of her grilled fish in some plastic wrap.

"Here" she said as she passed it to Misao.

Misao had saved some of her rice and added it to the improvised meal.

"You have the vegetable?" Misao asked.

"Yes", Ayano replied as she placed some in the mix.

"Perfect", Kagami commented. "Let's go".

The girls joined up with their class and boarded their respective bus. Masado lay slumped in his seat. From the look his bloodshot eyes, the transfer was gravely fatigued.

"Masado?" Kagami acknowledged. "We managed to get you some of our food".

"Ayano and I got the rice and vegetables!" Misao proclaimed.

"Ah, yes!" Masado gratefully accepted. "Thank you, all three of you! If not sleep, then breakfast!"

"Is that why you look exhausted?" Kagami asked. "What happened?"

"The fire alarm went off at one o'clock", Masado explained. "They made all of us evacuate the hotel. And as if being rudely awakened wasn't bad enough, the alarm continued to ring for another two hours before eventually being shut off. They finally let us back inside and explained to us that it was a malfunction. Ha!"

"I take it that you didn't manage to sleep at all?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah", Masado croaked. "I couldn't fall back asleep, so I ended up with only two hours' worth of rest. I don't even know if I'll be able to stay alert for the rest of the day".

"Try not to think too much about it", Kagami reassured. "Just eat your food, and that should give you some energy".

"I couldn't agree more", Masado remarked.

Masado lifted the plastic wrap to his mouth and began to take slow, yet large bites out the meal. Despite his ravenous hunger, he maintained his composed demeanor. Within minutes, he had downed the last grain of rice.

"Hey Masado", Misao said. "Maybe with our teacher's permission, you might be able to stay with us. The fire alarm should be enough reason".

"I'd offer you a place in my room as well", Kagami added. "But it's already full with my group".

"That would be nice", Masado replied. "It wouldn't ring of fire alarms".

The girls chuckled at Masado's dry sense of humor. Said boy gave a subtle nod in response.

"Rest up while you can", Kagami told. "I'll wake you up when we get there".

"Right", Masado agreed as he leaned his head against the window.

The three girls returned to their respective seats at the rear of the bus. Kagami's cell phone rang, and after recognizing it as Konata, promptly answered it.

"Hello?" Kagami answered.

"Great work!" Konata interjected over the phone. "You're on you're way to progressing to a 'Good Friend' status! I watched you!"

"What!"

Kagami turned her head towards the window only to see Konata waving at her from an adjacent bus.

"You've missed an opportunity to gain experience though", Konata critiqued. "The seat next to him was empty. You should have let him lean on your shoulder!"

"Geez, will you cut it out?" Kagami chided. "What are you doing, wasting your minutes like this?"

"Minutes spend giving good advice are never minutes wasted", Konata sagaciously replied. "Take my word for it, he'll return the gesture. Sooner or later, Kagamin, sooner or later".

"Whatever", Kagami dismissed. "Talk to you when we get off".

"Sure", Konata concurred.

Kagami leaned back and watched the scenery pass by. It wouldn't be long before the bus arrives at the next touring spot…

A half hour passed, and the bus slowed to a halt. The travel groups rejoined with each other and headed towards their next attraction, Kiyomizu temple. Kagami and her group climbed the main tower Konata leaned on the edge of the banister, keenly enjoying the view.

"That's a long way down", Tsukasa observed.

"It has been said that if one survives the jump from this temple, their wish will be granted", Miyuki commented.

"Too bad that no one's allowed to do it anymore", Konata griped.

"You would actually do that?" Tsukasa fearfully asked.

"I never pictured you to be that extreme", Kagami said. "Especially for one wish".

"Nah, not just for me", Konata clarified. "I just thought that it would be interesting if they adjusted the arena a little bit. You know, like adding some soft shrubbery at the bottom to increase the chances of surviving. Think of it: competing for survival and the fulfillment of one wish!"

"There you go again", Kagami groaned. "Always making a game out it".

The girls descended from the temple and continued to tour the ground. A love fortune stall caught the interest of Konata and she persuaded her compatriots to join her. She sifted through the box and randomly selected a fortune. To her pleasure, Konata had received the "great fortune" paper. Miyuki was next, and she obtained "good fortune". Kagami received "half fortune", much to the chagrin of the others.

"Not that I'm interested in love fortunes anyways", Kagami grumbled.

Konata wasn't fooled. She knew how to read Kagami's true emotions, and she decided to play on them.

"Or are you?" she questioned.

"I'm not", Kagami reinforced.

"Come on", Konata pressed. "Wasn't there ever a time where you yearned for affection and closeness?"

"Drop it", Kagami stated.

"Just saying", Konata said. "I have a strong feeling that your kind gestures will be returned by 'you know who'. Should it happen and you're ever unsure of what to do, come talk to me. Just trying to help".

Kagami didn't answer. Instead, she gave a barely noticeable nod in response to her friend's offer. She pushed the notion out of her head. The chances of that happening were remote. Masado was a cold person, and aside from his general appreciativeness, there was little else that would be perceived as romantic. Kagami was satisfied with a casual relationship. Something in her mind just didn't want to think of any prospect beyond that.

All of that was about to change within the next few hours. After the first portion of daily touring was completed, the students boarded their buses to head to their hotel for the afternoon break. Within the half hour, they arrived at their destination.

"Hey Hiiragi", Misao said. "I asked our teacher about letting Masado stay with Ayano and I. After hearing the story about the fire alarm, she gave her utmost permission!"

"That's great", Kagami commented. "He should be able to rest better now".

"Yeah", Misao agreed. "And just in time. Masado was on the verge of passing out today".

"I could only imagine", Kagami noted. "It looks like we're here. See you later".

"Yep, later", Misao replied.

Kagami retrieved her bag from the overhead bin. She noticed that a note addressed to her was neatly tucked into the strap. The sight caught her off guard. Kagami profusely blushed at the unexpected event. It then occurred to her that Konata might have been right. Kagami clutched her bag, and ran off the bus. She continued into the hotel and didn't stop until she reached the corner of the hallway. She unfolded the note and read it, not knowing what it said.

An unknown boy wrote the note, and it asked her to meet him in front of the hotel at nine o'clock that evening. This boy wanted to talk with her. Kagami had no doubt that this was a confession. She blushed at the prospect, not knowing what to feel. Immediately, she suspected Konata. Said girl was known to taunt her about dating relationships and the lack thereof. Maybe this was all a trick. Kagami eliminated that possibility after scrutinizing the handwriting: Konata's handwriting was much sloppier that the writing on the note. A part of Kagami wanted to suspect Masado, but she dismissed that theory as well. Although he was the only boy whom she had been a friend with, it was already assumed that this would be the last thing that he would do. Nevertheless, this whole thing was already too much to take for Kagami to take in.

"Who?" Kagami nervously wondered. "And why didn't I see this coming?"

Before she knew it, her class was ready to continue their tour. Kagami proceeded to join her group, but the event continued to plague her mind with persistent thoughts.

She straggled behind her group as they walked towards the next temple attraction. She glanced at a group of boys who roughhoused with each other. Her stomach twisted with nervousness, and she yearned to know what awaited her.

Konata, as usual, made a game reference to the temple that her group visited. She turned to Kagami and noticed her friend's lack of a response.

"No comment?" Konata asked.

Kagami offered no answer. Konata didn't know what to make out of Kagami's disconnected behavior. However, she had the courtesy to refrain from saying anything more. Later that evening, she tried to rouse her friend by making another reference to their next attraction, the "holy land". Once again, she was met with silence. It was almost as if Kagami was in another world.

Meanwhile, Masado fell backwards on his new bed. He was now able to stay with Misao and Ayano.

"Oy Masado!" Misao cheerfully said. "Feeling comfy?"

"Yeah…" Masado trailed off. "Thank you again".

"No problem!" Misao accepted.

"What is Hiiragi-chan doing outside at this time?" Ayano asked.

Ayano had been observing the view from the hotel window. Upon hearing the question, Masado sat up and walked over to where she was.

"It must be at least nine o'clock", he noted.

"Yeah", Misao agreed.

"She wouldn't do so unless there was reason to do so", Masado concluded.

"What do you mean?" Ayano asked.

"Minegishi, Kusakabe, did you guys notice anything different about Hiiragi's behavior today?" Masado asked. "Particularly after the afternoon break".

"You noticed too?" Misao queried. "Yeah, Hiiragi seemed to be in a spacey mood all evening. She didn't speak the whole time. Almost as if something was bugging her…"

"I'm starting to get worried about her now that you mention it", Ayano said.

"I'll check it out", Masado stated. "I'll be back".

"Hold up!" Misao interjected. "We're coming with you too!"

"Don't", Masado ordered. "We have to be discreet about it".

Misao and Ayano could do little more than to watch their friend exit the room. The girls hurried to the window and continued to observe Kagami from a distance. Moments later, they watched as Masado took cover behind a trashcan that was situated next to her.

Nine o'clock approached, and Kagami waited for her unknown admirer to show up outside the hotel. She pondered her thoughts while she still could.

"What is he going to say?" Kagami worried. "How am I going to handle this?"

She stoked her hair anxiously. What if the love fortune that she had received was partially true? In the past, she had encountered several classmates who had crushes on her. However, most of them just didn't fit her type or were too aggressive. She had no problem in dealing with them. Aside from usual tact, she would assertively push away the latter cases. But this was different. Whoever this was, he was obviously as new to this as she was. Other than that, little else could be discerned.

Kagami heard footsteps approached her direction. This was he: the one who had written the note. She looked up at the boy. Kagami immediately recognized him. She rarely spoke to this student even though she knew him during the past years that he was in her homeroom. He was a man of few words, but unlike Masado, he was far from emotionless.

"Does this count as being in front of the hotel?" Kagami started.

"Yeah", the boy answered. "Did you wait long?"

Kagami shook her head in response. There was only one way to find out whether this was what she thought it was. She had to be direct, just like when she first got acquainted to Masado.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Kagami nervously asked.

"Hiiragi…" the boy trailed. "You're the only one that I can talk to about this".

Kagami's eyes widened and her heart began to beat faster. The seconds seemed like hours as she waited for the words that she expected to hear. Her reciprocation, or her rejection depended on them.

"Please give me that doll!" the boy begged.

Kagami's mood was immediately broken by the demand. She was filled with shock at the twist of events, but she managed to keep her calm.

"Doll?" she hesitantly said.

The boy went on to explain how he had liked the doll that she had bought, but how he didn't buy it due to outside peer approval. Stunned by the boy's misleading behavior, Kagami reluctantly agreed to let him have the doll. In the end, she was left to her own thoughts about the unexpected outcome.

Masado return to his hotel room and was immediately approached by the other girls.

"Did you see that?" he asked them. "It was an arranged meeting".

"Yeah, but we didn't hear what they were saying!" Misao grunted out of frustration.

"We couldn't see you either", Ayano added. "Did you hear anything?"

"I did, and I'm having second thoughts about his intentions", Masado answered. "Tomorrow I'll tell you".

With his terse answer, Masado fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes.

"Wait!" Misao interjected. "Tell-".

The girl quickly stopped after she realized that Masado would not budge until the morning. The fatigue must have finally taken its toll on him.

"Next morning then", Ayano resigned as she climbed into her bed. "Good night, Misao".

"Night, Ayano", Misao replied.

Meanwhile, Kagami lay restless in her room. The others were asleep, but she wasn't. Even though she was mentally tired from the tense evening, the sulking disappointment prevented her from resting. Even though the explanation for the note was already there, something didn't feel right. Kagami had a gut feeling that there was more to the note. There was no way that the boy could have done something so misleading just to get a doll. Whatever the speculation that she could come up with, Kagami concluded that it would have to wait until the morning.

"Misleader…" Kagami whispered as she closed her eyes…

The next morning, her mood failed to abate. During breakfast, Kagami grumpily shoved the grains of rice into her mouth. Misao and Ayano looked at her, dumbfounded. They knew that something went down, but they didn't know the details. Masado entered the room, and quickly joined his homeroom classmates.

"Masado", Ayano greeted.

"Minegishi", Masado replied. "Kusakabe, Hiiragi".

Kagami kept her gaze straight and acknowledged him with a wave of her chopsticks.

"Guess it's my turn to ask", Masado said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", Kagami curtly answered.

"I thought it worked both ways", Masado replied. "I can trust you with my problems, right? I'm confident that you can trust me with yours. Heck, you even have Misao and Ayano to help you out if needed. You'll feel better if you talk about it. Trust me".

Kagami slowly placed down her chopsticks and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the love note and handed it to him.

Masado glanced at the note and handed it back to Kagami. He shook his head in doubt.

"Ah, yes", Masado said. "I saw the whole thing".

"You what!?" Kagami asked with surprise.

"Saw the whole thing, heard the whole thing".

"It's true", Misao confirmed. "We watched him as he observed your encounter".

"He didn't write the note", Masado stated.

"W-what?" Kagami asked with disbelief.

"The writing says it all", Masado clarified. "The boy that you talked to was just a pawn. He's not in this for the doll".

"Slow down", Kagami said. "Explain all of this to me".

"I spent a small part of the night gathering evidence", Masado replied. "It will prove that this note is all part of someone else's plan. Follow me back to our room. It will be easier to explain".

The girls finished breakfast and followed Masado back upstairs. Kagami eagerly tagged along, now determined to find out who was behind the note that had plagued her since the previous evening…


	5. Evident Evidence

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star._

Evident Evidence

After a short walk, Masado led the girls back to their communal hotel room. Upon opening the door, he walked over to the nearby desk and pointed at a piece of paper that lay on top.

"This is the solid proof", he said.

"Umm, it's just homework", Misao commented. "How is that going to help us?"

"It's one of the homework assignments from our guy who approached you last night", Masado told Kagami. "It cost me a few extra hours of sleep time, but I managed to finally find a writing sample. May I see the note, Hiiragi?"

Kagami quickly unfolded the note and gave it to Masado. She was curious as to how he managed to get the boy's homework. For that matter, she interested in the attentiveness that he had.

"How on earth did you manage to get that paper?" she asked.

"I secretly followed him back to his room", Masado explained. "But before the door closed, I managed to jam it. I had to wait for all of the occupants to fall asleep before entering, though".

"And how did you do all this before returning to our room?" Ayano skeptically asked.

"I pretended to fall asleep so that you and Kusakabe wouldn't get too riled up with questions", Masado replied. "When you guys went to sleep, I infiltrated the guy's room".

"Smart", Misao said.

"You shouldn't have spent that much time!" Kagami said with concern. "You're sleep-deprived as you are, and your eyes are bloodshot. It must have taken you even longer to rummage through their belongings!"

"Four hours is nothing", Masado answered with a yawn. "Especially for the evidence that I have found".

With that, the transfer student placed the two papers next to each other for comparison.

"See it?" he asked the girls.

"See what?" Misao asked.

"The handwriting?" Ayano queried.

"Yeah, I see it now!" Kagami exclaimed. "The handwriting doesn't match!"

"That's not the only thing", Masado added. "Note the handedness of the person?"

"How can you even tell!?" Kagami asked with bafflement.

Kagami was beyond herself at Masado's knack for picking out the fine details from a seemingly ordinary note. For a moment, she began to suspect him again. After all, who else would know this much about the note if they were not responsible for it to begin with? She almost considered demanding Masado's handwriting right then and there, but she quickly pushed the notion out of her mind. The outcome of the "confession" was fruitless. Even if he did it, what could he have possibly accomplished from it? She safely acknowledged that Masado was not the one who wrote the confession note.

"It didn't take me long to see that both of these papers have erasable ink", Masado answered. "See the smudge marks? They are created when a person's hand run over the text during writing. Judging by the direction of the smudging on the homework, the kid is right-handed. The note, on the other hand, streaks in a different direction. Whoever did this is left-handed".

"Whoa, that's cool!" Misao complimented. "Where did you learn that?"

"It does make sense", Kagami accepted. "But it won't point us towards a specific person. Tons of people are left-handed, but at least it's something".

"What about motives?" Ayano asked. "Hiiragi, do you know anybody else who could have reason to write that note?"

"Asides from Konata being a prankster, then no", Kagami answered.

She was going against her sixth sense by eliminating Masado as a culprit, but there was no hard evidence that suggested otherwise. It made her more comfortable to place the blame on Konata: the girl loved to mess around with her. It was a reasonable deduction.

"The motive is another piece of evidence that removes any possibility of the boy doing this", Masado said. "Although he's from class 3-A, he has a girlfriend in our class. In the few days that I've been around, I've noticed that he always comes into our room to spend lunch with her. Whenever they walk home together, I see the way that they hold hands, they way that they talk, and so on. Why would he be trying for you when he already has someone to be with?"

"Ah, you don't know how treacherous men can be", Misao countered. "He could be bent on cheating".

"Guys can be easily misunderstood", Ayano supported. "For the entirety of junior high, I never knew that a certain boy even liked me. He rarely talked to me, and yet he always gave me his own baked cookies on random occasions. He was very quiet, but I always thought there was something sweet about him. It took me a while to figure it out, and by that time, he had confessed on his own".

"What happened to him?" Masado asked.

"Ever since he confessed two years ago, I decided to give him a chance", Ayano answered. "Although we go to different high schools, I never regretted it. And I never thought that he would hold our common interest in cooking!"

"A nice story", Masado commented with a nod. "But even if that was the case for our suspect, I'm confident that he wasn't behind this".

"Then what was his reason for even approaching me in the first place?" Kagami asked.

"Someone pulling the strings", Masado replied. "It may sound odd, but maybe he was part of some botched plan".

"What kind of plan was this!?" Kagami asked with irritation. "To screw with me?"

"If we place Izumi as a possible culprit, then yes", Masado calmly answered. "If we place someone else behind it, then it probably is not".

"I think I see where you're coming from", Misao remarked. "If it was some unknown person, then it was a botched attempt at a confession. It makes perfect sense! The culprit must have written the note, but then changed his mind. However, he wasn't quick enough to retrieve the note from the bag before Hiiragi got to it".

"And that boy was just a ploy to bury the whole matter!?" Kagami questioned. "I don't believe this!"

"It's the best assumption that we can go with", Ayano accepted.

"Unless, of course, you wanted to go after Izumi first", Masado said. "But the next course of action is up to you, Hiiragi".

Kagami sat down and placed herself into deep thought. Choosing her options would not be easy. If she went after Konata, she would most likely be wasting her time going after a dead end. If she went after random people in the class, she would risk scaring away any secret admirer.

In a way, Kagami felt sympathy for whoever wrote the note. It was a possible gesture of interest, and it didn't look like he meant any harm. From what she could infer, the culprit was probably socially inexperienced. He could, in terms of behavior, be a carbon copy of Ayano's boyfriend. Nevertheless, she was throwing out theories, not genuine proof.

Kagami concluded that the best option would be to sit and wait. If given the time, maybe the secret admirer would leave another clue or gesture. In the meantime, she would try and confirm that Konata was not a suspect. However, Kagami wanted to make sure that her friends were still with her.

"What I'm about to tell all of you, must never leave this room", she said.

"Understood", Masado complied.

"What is it?" Misao and Ayano asked in unison.

"I'm not going to stop until I have found the person behind this", Kagami stated. "You guys have done more than your part over the past day, but I have one more favor to ask from all of you. Are you willing to help me find the one who wrote this note?"

"Of course!" Ayano answered. "We're in this with you".

"Yep, I'm as interested as you are in finding the secret admirer!" Misao added.

"If it will find your guy, I will be more than glad to help", Masado agreed. "Besides, I feel for this guy".

"Thank you", Kagami expressed her appreciation. "It means a lot to. Just don't push yourselves too far if you can help it, especially you Masado".

"Right", the transfer replied

"We have to get going", Kagami said. "My group will be expecting me soon. I'll explain our next course of action later"…

The rest of the day went rather uneventfully compared to the past two days. Aside from freely walking around the city, Kagami didn't see anything else that would have caught her interest. Before she knew it, the day was over, and she boarded her respective bus. She decided to use this time to explain her next intentions.

"So what are you thinking of doing now?" Ayano asked. "Whatever it is, we might be able to help you better".

"Well, I want to make sure that Konata isn't behind this", Kagami told. "But I know for a fact that directly confronting her won't really be a good option".

"If you want, I could obtain a writing sample of Izumi's", Masado offered.

"Don't overexert yourself!" Kagami rejected. "You're sleep-deprived, and you need to rest tonight! Besides, Konata is a skilled forger. She has an interesting knack for picking up another person's writing style rather quickly. One time, she forged a doctor's note for an absence and got away with it. She could have easily switched to another writing style when composing the note".

"Agh!" Misao groaned. "Then the shrimp is going to make it more difficult for us to narrow down suspects!"

"Which means that even if we find someone whose writing belongs him, we could end up with the wrong guy", Ayano added.

"I hate to say it", Masado started. "But if you want find out if Izumi did it, then the only way is to confront her".

"I was afraid that you were going to say that", Kagami sighed.

This action would break her initial pact of silence concerning the matter, but if she wanted to get any closer to finding the culprit, then there was no other apparent option to take. Talking to Konata about the event was already a gamble in itself…

Kagami soon found herself walking back to her own hotel room. She decided to follow Masado's suggestion. Now that she thought about it, maybe it was the quickest and most direct approach to ending this mystery. It was draining her mental energy, and she wanted to get back to a better state of mind as soon as possible.

Upon entering the doorway, Kagami was greeted by her main circle of friends.

"Hey Onee-chan!" Tsukasa greeted.

"Good evening, Kagami", Miyuki addressed.

"Where have you been cavorting to these past nights?" Konata asked.

"Nowhere", Kagami bluntly answered. "You guys ready to leave tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah", Tsukasa answered. "And I finally managed to pack my own!"

"Great work", Kagami said. "Just work on getting the bulges out of your bag".

"I am going to miss the accommodations here", Miyuki commented.

"You said it!" Konata agreed. "I won't be able to collect any more complimentary toiletries!"

"What do you need all of that for anyway?" Kagami asked with annoyance.

"Just in case I need to construct my own bomb shelter, of course!" Konata replied. "Just like in the post-apocalyptic game scenarios!"

"I feel sorry for the hotel management funds already", Kagami groaned.

The girls readied themselves for their final night's rest in the hotel. Kagami waited for some time before approaching Konata about the note. If direct conversation were required, the she would have to do it in privacy.

"Hey Konata", Kagami said.

"Yeah?" Konata answered.

"I need to talk to you in private", Kagami told.

"Oho!" Konata exclaimed. "Have you taken up my offer? Do you want me to be your relationship advisor?"

"Shut up and follow me outside", Kagami sternly ordered.

Kagami grabbed her friend by the arm and forcefully led her outside of their hotel room. She turned a nearby corner and stopped.

"No need to get all excited, you know!" Konata joked.

"I want you to come clean", Kagami demanded.

"About what?" Konata asked.

"Now!" Kagami said with more force.

"Okay, what is this all about?" Konata questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Kagami narrowed her eyes and revealed the confession note. She shoved the paper directly in front of the other girl's face.

"This!" Kagami interjected. "You wrote it, didn't you!?"

"A confession note?" Konata calmly asked. "Who wrote it?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Kagami blustered.

"I have no reason to do so", Konata replied.

"Except to screw with me!" Kagami irritably countered.

"Kagamin", Konata said. "I would never dream of doing such a thing. What would it accomplish?"

Kagami peered deep into her friend's eyes. Konata had a look of strained seriousness, and perspiration was building up on her forehead. She was obviously taken off guard by Kagami's aggressive behavior. From the looks of it, she was not trying to be deceiving in any way. Kagami had no choice but to take Konata to her word. There was still some doubt felt towards the girl's true intentions.

"All right", Kagami dismissed. "I believe you. For now".

"Can we go now?" Konata asked.

"Look, maybe I was too forward", Kagami admitted. "But I might need your help later".

"Kagami", Konata said. "What's going on?"

Her stomach twisted upon the thought of what she was about to say next. Inducting Konata into the situation could make things more complicated. If said girl had ulterior motives, Kagami could find herself to be the victim of a horrible joke. Worse even, the culprit behind the note could be scared away, and the secret would be lost within his or her silence. Nevertheless, it was a gamble that had to be taken. No one else seemed to be willing to come forward any time soon. Besides, Konata could be a useful asset. Who knows? Maybe her clever gaming knowledge could find its niche in this situation.

"I want you to swear to silence first", Kagami said. "No one else, except for Misao, Ayano, Masado, you, and I can know about this. No one. Am I clear?"

"Of course Kagami!" Konata enthusiastically agreed. "In fact, you should have come to me earlier! Remember when I told you that I know much about these kinds of scenarios? Anyways, tell me what happened".

"Yesterday, I found this confession note attached to my bag", Kagami explained. "As I was told in the writing, I was to meet him in front of out hotel at nine o'clock that night. Yet all that he wanted was that damned doll keychain! I thought nothing of the event until Masado pointed out that he couldn't have written the note".

"Whoa", Konata awed. "That explains your behavior last night!"

"Suspect anyone?" Kagami asked.

"I'd go with Masado first", Konata concluded. "He's the only guy friend that you have".

"I wouldn't", Kagami countered. "There's nothing that links him to the note".

"Give me some more info", Konata said. "What kind of evidence do you have?"

"Nothing more than handwriting comparisons", Kagami answered. "From what the others and I figured out, the "confessor" did not write the note. From the direction of the ink smudges, the writer was left-handed".

"I still think that it's Masado", Konata stipulated. "The only guy friend you know, and the only one who could possibly like you".

"Was that an insult?" Kagami spat. "And I told you before, there's nothing between us! Don't make assumptions about that now! The note is my priority! Anyways, it doesn't fit. Masado is a quiet, calculated person. He knows how to approach a variety of situations. Even if he did write it, he wouldn't make a move like that. It's too outward and daring".

"Not so", Konata replied. "Writing a love note is considered to be a favorite method for the shy and cautious. Maybe he's too timid to bring it up with you himself".

"Look", Kagami started. "Masado may not open his mouth very often, but his silence should not be mistaken for shyness. And I already told you before, he doesn't seem to have any interest towards me".

"Ah, and what if he did?" Konata posed. "What would you do?"

"Enough of speculating the possibility", Kagami bluntly answered. "Tell me if you anything more that I should know or do".

"I stand by what I've said before", Konata said in response. "Masado should be kept open as a possible culprit. You never mentioned any hard evidence that completely eliminated him from the event. Keep an eye on his handedness and penmanship. And most of all, keep an eye on his every characteristic. His personality may be hard to crack, but if he's responsible for it, he will eventually fess up. If want to look elsewhere in the meantime, use what you do know. The so-called confessor is the most direct link that you have. It's a given fact that he's not behind it. Maybe he can lead you to who does".

"All right", Kagami accepted. "Sounds reasonable. Thank you for the advice".

"No problem", Konata welcomed. "And as I've said before, don't hesitate to talk to me about the matter. I've got the experience, you know".

"Right then", Kagami acknowledged.

The girls returned to their room and joined their friends for the night. Since Tsukasa and Miyuki were already asleep, they decided to rest for the night as well.

"Night Kagamin", Konata said.

"Yeah", Kagami replied. "You too".

Kagami leaned back on the bed and sighed. She realized that she was only at the beginning of a new problem. Aside from the fact that there were no other obvious suspects, she cursed herself for not being as knowledgeable as Konata in terms of relationships. It made her feel at a mortifying disadvantage.

"I hate my inexperience", Kagami sighed as she drifted off to sleep…

The following morning, the senior class was ready to leave for home. The students boarded their buses, and they were soon off.

"And what is the name of the boyfriend that you're talking about?" Masado asked.

"His name is Ajyoshi", Ayano answered. "Despite his passion for gourmet cooking, his strength is in the baked cookies. You should meet him sometime!"

"Of course it is!" Misao agreed. "It's obvious because he's the one who taught you how to cook".

"Yep", Ayano concurred. "Gaining a life skill like that is another advantage of the relationship".

"Still, I envy you", Misao said. "You're better than me at cooking anyways. The only things that I know how to prepare are instant noodles and boiled rice".

"At least you aren't as horrible as I am", Kagami groaned.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Hiiragi!" Misao reassured. "When you shop for the ingredients for your sister to cook, that's a start!"

"Agreed", Ayano added. "You're like an assistant chef".

"Yeah sure", Kagami shrugged with a resigned smile.

"I owe you girls for making the trip more bearable", Masado said. "Thank you".

"Aww the pleasure was ours!" Misao replied. "Couldn't have you going without breakfast every day!"

"How did you sleep last night?" Kagami asked. "Did you get enough rest?"

"In a way", Masado answered. "I still have several hours of sleep debt to pay. I'm thinking of taking a nap".

"Sure thing" Kagami said. "I'll wake you when we arrive. And don't worry about the note situation for now. I'll explain it on the next day of school".

Masado leaned his head towards the window and closed his eyes. Kagami looked out of her window and saw Konata looking at her from the other bus. Said girl gave a casual nod, as if to show Kagami that she was still loyal. Kagami could only nod in response. She hoped that she had made the right decision…


	6. A Morning to Chat

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star._

A Morning to Chat

"We're here now", Kagami said. "Wake up".

After being nudged by said girl, Masado woke from his sleep. He briefly glanced at his surroundings before speaking. Although he no longer had his watch, he could tell that it was late into the night.

"Back at the school already?" he asked.

"Yep", Misao answered. "Sleep well?"

"I could use some more sleep", Masado replied. "But at least I'm refreshed for now. Did I miss anything else during the trip back?"

"Nah", Misao said. "At some point, I dozed off".

"Yeah", Ayano added. "You even drooled on my blouse!"

"Heh, sorry about that", Misao sheepishly apologized.

The senior students got off their buses and reclaimed their baggage. Kagami sifted around her pockets and made sure that the note was still there. Since the return trip back, she was mentally drained to the point of showing little emotion. Despite the amount of time that she spent poring over the note, she came up with no answers. Kagami's eyes narrowed in weak frustration. She would not be able to start investigating until the next day of school.

"Masado", Kagami said.

"Yes, Hiiragi?" Masado replied.

"I won't be able to walk home with Misao and Ayano", Kagami tiredly told. "So you guys go ahead without me".

"Is something wrong?" Masado asked. "You're exhausted".

"Yeah", Kagami agreed. "I'll be going home with Konata and the others".

"Aside from Izumi, do any of them know about the note?" Masado questioned.

"Only Konata", Kagami answered. "That's why I can't go with you. If she revealed anything, it would raise suspicion".

"Hmm, you're right", Masado agreed.

"After I questioned her, it became apparent that she wasn't the one who did it", Kagami replied.

"How so?" Masado queried.

"There is no apparent motive, and she wouldn't even be motivated enough to go through the trouble", Kagami stated. "When I confronted her, I could tell that she didn't do it".

"Did anything else happen that evening?" Masado asked.

"Not…really", Kagami answered with hesitation.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive".

Kagami decided to keep her friend's involvement in the situation a secret. Although Konata's extra help would speed up the process of finding the culprit, there was bound to be conflict between Masado and she. Both of them suspected each other. Kagami could tell that Masado was aware of the fact that he was under Konata's suspicion. She didn't know if the reverse was true.

"It doesn't look like Konata is involved in this in any way", Kagami added. "Listen, is it all right if I talk about this later? I'm tired as it is".

"Of course, Hiiragi", Masado replied. "Like you said, we shouldn't stress too much over this occurrence. You shouldn't either".

"Yeah…" Kagami muttered.

"Hey Kagamin!" Konata called. "You coming?"

Konata and Miyuki stood nearby their bus. Tsukasa was half-asleep and leaned against side. They waited for Kagami to leave with them.

"I should go", Masado stated. "I guess I'll be heading back with Kusakabe and Minegishi".

"Wait", Kagami said. "There's one more thing".

"What is it?" Masado questioned.

"Hold out your hand", Kagami told. "Quickly!"

When Masado did so, Kagami immediately pulled out a pen and scrawled some numbers onto his palm.

"What is this?" Masado asked with a suspicious tone. "What have you given me?"

"Don't get any wrong ideas, but it's mine", Kagami whispered. "Be sure to wash it off as soon as you memorize it. If you happen to remember anything more that relates to the note, let me know immediately".

"Understood", Masado complied. "Good night, then".

Without another word, Kagami turned around and walked towards Konata's group.

"Kagamin…" Konata teased.

"What now?!" Kagami snapped back.

"Not discreet enough now, are we?" Konata continued to taunt.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Kagami growled.

"Aww c'mon", Konata calmly said. "I was just trying to lighten the mood. You're sleepy, aren't you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kagami grumpily retorted.

"But that didn't stop you from giving him your number!" Konata chuckled. "Especially the way you wrote it on his hand!"

"It's not what you think!" Kagami nervously interjected. "I didn't have any paper on me!"

"It's a good idea nevertheless", Konata complimented. "Not even I would have thought of doing it that way".

"And what do you mean by that?" Kagami cautiously asked.

"It seems as if you're following through with my advice about keeping an eye on Masado", Konata explained. "And at the same time, you're pursuing your own self interest!"

"For the last time, there's nothing between him and me!" Kagami exasperatedly replied. "Can I not make myself any clearer?"

"Maybe in terms of your feelings towards him", Konata agreed. "But maybe not in terms of his feelings towards you. Like I said, giving him your number like that is a good way of testing any potential note culprit. However, I did not note anything unusual about his reaction. Nevertheless, you should keep testing him, Kagamin. You may learn more that what he may openly show".

"Whatever", Kagami groaned.

"Kagami?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes?" Kagami answered.

"It seems as if Tsukasa has fallen fast asleep", Miyuki told. "I'm already dragging her feet along the pavement. Can you help me?"

"Don't worry about it", Kagami replied. "I'll support her"…

Misao and Ayano sauntered down the sidewalk on their way back home. Masado straggled behind by a short distance.

"I just hope that she doesn't let it burn her out", Ayano said. "If she gets frustrated enough, who knows what she would resort to doing?"

"Relax Ayano!" Misao reassured. "She's more than capable of taking control of the situation. Besides, Hiiragi's got the restraint to not do anything impulsive! Physically, at least…"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of", Ayano replied.

"Yeah", Misao noted. "Guess that now you mentioned it, it doesn't seem as impossible. No matter, as long as we stick by Hiiragi, things shouldn't get any more complicated that they should be, right?"

"Hope you're right", Ayano nodded. "I can't wait to get back home. I think that we could all use a good night's rest, don't you?"

"Yeah", Misao agreed with a yawn. "Where's Masado by the way? He seems to have disappeared again."

"Wasn't he just behind us when we started walking?" Ayano questioned.

The pair turned around, only to see Masado following at an even farther distance than before. As he slowly walked from a block away, he seemed to scrutinize the surrounding suburban neighborhood. Masado scanned with such suspicion that the girls began to think that he felt threatened.

"Oy Masado!" Misao called out. "Did you forget where your house was, or are your feet getting tired as well?"

Masado abruptly turned his glance away from a nearby tree and sprinted across the block until he caught up with the pair.

"Geez, don't stray behind us like that, all right?" Misao said. "Something could happen to you at this time of the night when you're not in a group".

"You're one to talk about safety", Masado noted. "That's exactly what I was ensuring".

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" Misao asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Ayano asked.

"When you're walking alone at night, some attackers stalk their victims from behind", Masado explained. "If you are aware of that fact, then you will also know that you have time to run in the other direction".

"What about the front and sides?" Ayano questioned.

"It's assumed that a person has a good enough peripheral vision to judge the situation in front of them", Masado added. "Once again, the faster you realize the danger, the faster that you can run".

"Aww, what a gentleman!" Misao complimented. "It's nice to have you watching our backs. You don't need to stress yourself out like that though. Three's a crowd, and you're there to fight off anyone who tries to do anything to us!"

"Why do you say that about me?" Masado asked. "I don't like to fight. Given the choice, I would rather get out of there. I hope that running isn't a problem for any of you".

"Not at all", Ayano said.

"Nope!" Misao proudly stated. "You're looking at a member of the track and field team here!"

"That's good to know", Masado noted.

"You're a nice person", Ayano told. "Maybe we can find a way to help you in return, just like how you ensure our safety when we need to walk back home!"

"No, I'm the one who owes you guys", Masado countered. "Really, you made the class trip more bearable for me. You visited me in my slum of a room, you shared your better-tended room with me, and you gave me breakfast the next morning. You're the ones whom I should be thanking. Extend my gratitude to Hiiragi when you get the chance".

"Nah, it was nothing!" Misao shrugged.

"Likewise", Ayano agreed.

"So then", Masado started. "What do you want?"

"Huh?" the girls asked in unison.

"I feel awfully indebted whenever someone goes out of their own way for someone like me", Masado said with a serious tone. "What can I do for you girls and Hiiragi?"

"You don't have to do anything", Ayano declined. "The pleasure was all ours anyways!"

"Yeah!" Misao added. "Besides, you escorted us while we walked home. I think that's enough".

"I do that out of compulsive habit", Masado said. "To truly pay back my debts, I have to make an effort to help those who helped me".

"Well, I guess there is one thing that we'd like to do", Misao said thoughtfully.

"We?" Ayano asked.

"Well then, what is it?" Masado asked impatiently.

"We'd like to come over to your house and hang out!" Misao answered.

Masado's face turned pale upon hearing Misao's request.

"Misao!" Ayano chided. "Don't invite yourself to other people's house like that!"

"No, no, no", Masado shook his head. "You really would not want to. Please, ask for something else".

"Sorry if we stepped on some glass there", Ayano apologetically offered. "She tends to act impulsively at times".

"Hey!" Misao interjected.

"You have it wrong, Minegishi", Masado corrected. "It's not what you think it is".

"What is it then?" Misao asked.

"Well…" Masado trailed. "It's that I don't have a house".

"You're homeless!?" Misao exclaimed with shock. "You don't even look like a beggar!"

"Misao!" Ayano discreetly scolded.

"No, that's not it!" Masado countered. "It's just that I live in a small apartment studio unit".

"Wha-that's it?" Misao stuttered.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of", Ayano said.

"But the place isn't well-decorated", Masado told. "In personal opinion, an apartment room like mine wouldn't have generous accommodations for guests".

"Who are you calling spoiled, eh?" Misao jokingly asked. "I'm sure that we can manage. C'mon, we just want to pass by and see you sometime. That's okay, right Ayano?"

Ayano looked at Misao for a moment before giving a hesitant nod of approval.

"I guess I'll come with Misao", Ayano hesitantly began. "I don't want to force anything".

"All right", Masado accepted with a resigned sigh. "Do you have a sheet of paper?"

"I got some", Misao offered as she reached into her bag.

Masado reached out to take the blank sheet of paper. As he did so, Misao immediately noticed the set of numbers that were scrawled onto his palm.

"Hey, that's Hiiragi's number!" she noted. "What is it doing on your hand?"

Masado ignored the question, and he offered no answer. After he had finished writing his address on the sheet of paper, he folded it in half before giving it to Misao.

"I trust that you won't do anything overly conspicuous with this", Masado said.

"Yeah, yeah", Misao agreed. "The only people seeing this paper will be Ayano and I".

The trio continued to walk on for another block before any more words were exchanged.

"Ya sure that there's nothing going on between you two?" Misao teased.

"No", Masado tersely replied. "There is nothing".

Misao sensed that Masado was beginning to get irritated, so she decided to lay off the questions for the time being.

"Ah, all right", Misao shrugged. "I won't bother you anymore".

"And on perfect timing", Ayano interrupted. "I think that this is your house".

"Guess this is where I disappear", Misao said.

"When shall I expect you guys to appear at my residence?" Masado asked.

"Can't say for sure", Misao replied. "Could be anywhere from tomorrow to the next day of school. Do you want me to let you know in advance?"

"No, I'd like to keep my number private", Masado answered. "Try not to show up at an inconvenient time".

"All right, then", Misao concluded. "See you guys later!"

"Good night, Misao", Ayano bade.

"Right", Masado nodded.

After Misao had retreated to her home, Masado continued to walk behind Ayano. Within a couple of minutes, they arrived at Ayano's residence.

"Sorry if she gets a bit annoying", Ayano apologized. "It's the way her personality operates".

"Maybe so", Masado agreed. "But I don't mind. In fact, she adds a positive aura to the situation. It's nice to still see people like that, I guess".

"I know what you mean", Ayano said. "I've known her since grade school".

"And Hiiragi?" Masado asked.

"She too", Ayano answered. "Speaking of, I have a favor to ask".

"Does it involve her?" Masado returned the question.

"Yes", Ayano responded. "I'm still worried about her".

"How so?"

"I know that you have her cell phone number".

Masado let out a sigh and sat down on the pavement.

"She was riled up about the matter", Masado explained as he began to write on the paper. "Wanted me to tell her if there was anything else".

"Oh", Ayano said with a hint of relief.

"Why?" Masado questioned. "Do you want to criticize me for trying to help out?"

"Of course not!" Ayano loudly whispered. "I'm just worried for her".

"What does it have to do with me?" Masado asked. "I assure you that I'm not doing anything to worsen the situation. At least, I hope I'm not".

"Since the whole thing started up, you were the one who got us on the right track", Ayano started. "The way you analyzed that note…you figured out things that none of us could".

"So what are you getting at?" Masado pressed.

"If you're not here to help, we may never find out who truly wrote that note", Ayano stated. "That's why we all need you around".

"That's a given", Masado said. "Is there anything else?"

"Please watch out for Hiiragi-chan", Ayano urgently requested. "I can't stress it enough: she may resort to drastic measures if the culprit doesn't show him or herself!"

"Calm down, Minegishi," Masado said. "Hiiragi seems to be a person of strong character. What makes you think that a secret admirer would cause that much trouble?"

"Hiiragi likes to get the job done", Ayano told. "She is a very determined person, true. In fact, she attributes her tenacity to her academic successes. But sometimes she doesn't know when to quit. Hiiragi has been know to study for over six hours just to figure out a single concept. When she realizes that there's no solution to a problem, especially this one, who knows how she'll react!"

"Drastically?" Masado reiterated. "Kusakabe doesn't seem to be worried".

"While infrequent, I have seen Hiiragi verbally vent her frustrations at nearby people when she is at the mercy of an academic paradox", Ayano said. "I'll have you know that she is not the romantic type. If she gets annoyed enough with this secret note writer, she may begin attacking anyone whom she suspects of being the culprit".

"Verbally I hope?" Masado posed.

"I hope not to see that worst", Ayano imagined. "But she is capable of using physical force as well".

"That doesn't sound good", Masado noted.

"Can you do it?" Ayano asked. "You sit the closest to her in class after all".

"I'll do my best", Masado reassured. "But I cannot make any guarantees".

"Thank you", Ayano thanked. "Please make sure that she doesn't do anything that she'll regret later".

"Right", Masado concluded. "By the way, isn't this your residence?"

"Yes, it is", Ayano confirmed. "I'll see you later".

"With Kusakabe, right?" Masado asked.

"I'll let you know when we're coming over", Ayano told. "Will you be okay walking back to your apartment by yourself? It's late in the evening".

"Good night, Minegishi", Masado quickly bade as he turned to walk.

"Y-yes", Ayano said as she noticed his brisk gait. "You too"…

Sunday came along the next morning. Misao and Ayano strolled across the sidewalk, following the street signs in the direction that Masado's apartment was believed to be. The girls even convinced Kagami to tag along with them.

"An invitation to his apartment?" Kagami skeptically asked. "You twisted his arm for it, didn't you?"

"Aww, c'mon Hiiragi!" Misao countered. "He was so insistent on doing something for us. Thinks that he owes us for helping him out on the class trip".

"Still", Kagami mildly chided. "It's reasonable to say that he's not the kind to invite people over to where he lives. No offense to his character".

"I don't think that he would care", Ayano added.

"Geez, don't be so cold", Misao suggested. "Besides, I think we're here".

Ayano looked at the listed address on the paper to confirm if it was.

"Looks like it", Ayano agreed. "Who's going to knock?"

"I vote Hiiragi", Misao said.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to visit him!" Kagami refused.

"All right, all right", Misao quickly replied.

Without hesitation, said girl brought her knuckle to the door and knocked. Within seconds, Masado's eye peered through the peephole.

"Who's there?" he reduntantly asked.

"Can't you see from that port?" Misao asked. "It's us!"

"Just making sure…"

Masado opened the door and allowed the girls to enter. Upon entering, the trio scanned the studio unit. The apartment room was as modest as the building that housed it. While the place was neatly kept, it was completely devoid of any decoration or personality.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't let you know that we were on our way", Ayano apologized. "My cell phone is currently drained".

"Like I said, it's really not the place to accommodate guests", Masado bluntly commented.

"Good enough to chat!" Misao countered.

"Hold on", Masado uttered. "Chat?"

"C'mon", Misao goaded. "We're friends aren't we?"

"You're even more blunt than I am", Masado replied.

"Takes one to know one", Misao said in response.

Masado sighed and shrugged his shoulders in resignation.

"All right", he agreed. "I'm low on refreshments, but I have some tea packets, an orange sports drink, and some water".

"I'm okay with water", Kagami said.

"I would like some tea", Ayano requested. "It's green, right?"

"Orange drink for me!" Misao enthusiastically replied.

"Right then", Masado replied. "Take a seat wherever you like, and I'll be there shortly".

Masado reached into the refrigerator, tossed Misao her sports drink, and followed up with a bottle of water for Kagami. After warming up a mug in the microwave, Ayano's tea was ready within a short time. Masado fished out a bottle of tonic water for himself before sitting across from the trio, a coffee table separating him from his guests.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Masado awkwardly questioned.

"Where did you transfer from?" Kagami asked.

"Another high school from the central Tokyo area", Masado ambiguously answered. "I assume that all three of you have gone to Ryoo for the entirety of your secondary educations?"

"Pretty much, yeah", Kagami replied.

"Yes", Ayano and Misao added in unison.

"Are any of you in clubs or after-school activities?" Masado queried next.

"Yep!" Misao proudly answered. "I'm in the track and field team. You know Masado, you should consider joining. When you sprinted across the pavement just to catch up to us, I could have sworn that you would have easily outran me!"

"No thanks", Masado countered. "I have a relatively poor stamina".

"Speaking of running", Kagami said. "You always seem to have a habit for watching your back. On top of that, you seem to do it so perfectly. You notice the fine details in everything. What made you like that? Is there some danger that you're looking out for?"

Ayano turned her head towards Kagami and gave her the "good question" look. For one thing, it was very involved.

"It's quite a story", Masado explained. "But since we have the time, I suppose I can indulge your question".

"Let's hear it!" Misao said as she leaned forward intently.

"All right then", Masado began. "I can't exactly pinpoint how I grew interested in it, but I always found the prospect of sneaking and stalking to be interesting since I was a child. I had the uncanny ability to get around without being seen. Before you knew it, I was testing my skill at eavesdropping. I could pick up anything from any conversation that crossed my ears. The whole thing was an addicting children's game. I moved up to the more challenging level: tracking people. It was both fun and intriguing at the same time. I stalked my parents, I stalked my teachers, and soon enough, I was skilled enough to even track the police. The student council at my previous school took note of my abilities, and I secured a position in the organization while it lasted".

"No way!" Misao exclaimed in awe.

"It sounds intimidating", Kagami remarked. "But impressive all the same".

"The police?" Ayano questioned.

"It's not that difficult", Masado replied. "From what I've seen, certain members of the police tend to follow a certain pattern whenever they patrol".

"Like the traffic police?" Kagami whispered to herself. "Just like Konata's cousin, Narumi Yui…"

"Narumi Yui?" Masado asked. "The green haired traffic cop? Drives a blue car on her off time?"

"Holy-", Kagami uttered. "How did you know!?"

"Anyone who lives around the area is bound to have seen her at least once", Masado said. "The ruckus that she creates with her driving habits is more than enough to announce her presence".

The girls didn't know whether to be cautious around their worringly cunning friend, but the impressive visual pictures that his story presented kept their interest.

"Wow", Misao remarked.

"It's not everyday that we meet a person like you", Ayano added.

"Enough about me for now", Masado abruptly stopped. "What about you guys?"

For the remainder of that morning, the group of four continued to converse about whatever came to mind. It was relatively pedestrian in comparison to Masado's story and the . Aside from the usual school-related matters, hobbies, and past events, there was little discussion about the confession note. After all, there was no way to further investigate the occurrence if they were not at school. Noon came along, and the girls decided that it was time to leave their weary host in peace.

As she walked out the door, Kagami realized that she had not learned much more about Masado aside from his abilities. As accepting as they sounded, the answers that he had volunteered were often ambiguous and vague. Kagami remembered Konata's advice, and realized that said girl's hunches may have had some value to them. Nevertheless, she knew that the culprit lay elsewhere in the class…


End file.
